


Solace

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to Thor for comfort after a nightmare. Faint Thor/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Like the shadows of dusk, coming in big black waves of misty darkness Loki silently made his way through the near jet black halls of the palace. Golden slivers of what appeared to be the wall just barely visible behind the furious flickering heat of small flames enclosed in lanterns cases, there tones of warm colour quite possibly an illusion. Shying away from the lanterns Loki took comfort in the dark, the cold atmosphere of it's presence wrapping around him, welcoming him.

Concealed by the night he walked until he came to a large door. Reaching out he pressed his hand to its surface, the sheer warmth of the metal shocked him but he pushed on. Whispering a few incantations the door slide open without sound and Loki squeezed through the small gap and into the room.

A few candles flickered in the dark and Loki was able to make out a bulky shape laying peacefully on a plush bed. He strode forward, shedding first his shirt, his boots and finally his pants. Left in nothing but his underwear Loki reached the bed and calmly slid underneath the blanket. It didn't' take him long to find what he was looking for. As he nuzzled close to the sleeping body it jerked awake.

"Who's this?" Thor demanded, his words slurred with his fatigue, his large hands suddenly on Loki as if he were trying to identify his bed intruder by touching.

"Thor," Loki said and twisted away from his brother, "Thor, stop it, it's me, Loki."

"Oh," he said simply, "Loki, Loki," he murmured and fell back to the bed. "Bad dreams again?" Thor mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes." Loki replied and settled down into the soft duvet.

"BiFrost? Frost Giants?"

"Mhm, the worst," Loki sighed and his body trembled for a split second before he regained control over his emotion; he would not cry in Thor's presence.

Now more than half awake Thor's blue eyes were fixed on Loki. "Why do they scare you so?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, ever since Father told us the stories of the war when we were young, it all sounded so awful, so gruesome-"

"-so glorious," Thor interrupted.

"No, not glorious, disgusting, cruel even." Loki insisted and Thor laughed.

"Hardly cruel, if Father hadn't gutted one or two they'd be the current rulers of Asgard, tell me Loki, do you really enjoy the winter so much that you'd condone to being a slave of those monsters?" Thor asked and Loki could hear the anger building in Thor's voice.

An eternal winter sounded quite nice to Loki but he shook his head. "No, I couldn't loose any of you, even if it meant snow every day."

"Good," Thor said after a few moments of silence. "Perhaps you should go to Father and talk about these dreams you've been having, I'm sure he'd relieve you of your duty's until you've figured out how to overcome them, or even the cause of them."

Loki shook his head and shifted so he was pressed to Thor's side. "I'd rather not." He said curtly.

Thor raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because then we'd never have these long talks in the middle of the night," Loki stated with a small shrug. "And," he continued, "we would've never had this."

With a small smile Loki leaned over and, almost timidly, pressed his lips to Thor's. The response was almost instantaneous. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Loki's slight form and he was pressed to Thor's chest, his delicate fingers coming to fist Thor's strawberry blonde hair as the kiss deepened with Thor's obvious need.

Loki shut his eyes and let out a soft gasp as the night seemed to stretch on and become never ending beneath Thor's kisses.

Eventually dawn would come and when it did Loki would disappear into the teetering sunrise, leaving Thor to his own devices until the next nights twilight.


End file.
